Who are you?
by kittiekaty
Summary: This is a Sasunaru story. Sasuke and Naruto are married for two years now and they have a harmonic marriage. But some unforseen circumstances will change their lifes. Will their relationship strong enough to overcome those obstacles ? ...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hi guys. Here I go again. This time I wrote about Sasunaru again :D I don't know when, or from where I got this idea but I had to write it down. I hope you will like it. I apologize, if there are some grammar errors. :D Here is the first chapter ...**

 **Who are you?**

It was Saturday morning. Naruto and Sasuke were lying together in the bed. Sasuke was the first to wake up. With a yawn stretched his arms in the air and then slowly sat up on the bed. His attention settled on the blonde boy ´s sleeping next to him. He couldn't take off his eyes of the blonde´s gorgeous sleeping face. His blond hair, which was brighter then the sun, sky blue eyes, which were unfortunately closed and those tempting lips made him just perfect. In short, he was a really handsome man. And he belongs only to him and nobody else. He was the happiest person on the planet because this man was his husband.

Yeah. They were married for two years. Their marriage was harmonic, although there were sometimes quarrels between them but they always found a solution, a compromise. They complemented each other.

Sasuke didn't intend to wake Naruto up but he had to because it was half past 10 already. And so, softly with his hand he pulled his hair from his face and bent down to his ears and whispered.

"Naruto... Naruto wake up. It´s the highest time to get up." Naruto firstly didn't react at all but then he murmured something like "Five more minutes please". Sasuke couldn't help just smiled. In the end Naruto slowly turned on his back and opened his eyes. A very pleasurable sight awaited him. Almost a grin could be recognizable on his face.

"Good morning, dobe. Did you sleep well, my sleepyhead?" Then he gave him a light kiss on his lips.

"Good morning, teme. If I have to be honest, I slept like a baby." He grinned and kissed Sasuke. Then he sat up and stretched his hands in the air and loudly yawned.

"What time is it?"

"It is half past 10. Why do you ask?"

"WHAT? It is this late? ... Holy shit... Kakashi will kill me for sure, if I don't appear on time. "He jumped out from the bed, gathered up his clothes from the floor and went to the bathroom to dress up and get ready. Sasuke lazily stood up from the bed, put on his tracksuit and a T- shirt and sat down on the bed again.

"Do you have some work today that you are in such a hurry?" Sasuke asked him.

"Unfortunately, yes. Kakashi and I agreed that we will meet at 12 o´clock in the park, where the murder took place. We want to search the vicinity of the crime scene again in hope that we will find new clues which would bring us closer to the murderer. "Naruto explained while he was tying his tie in the bathroom.

Naruto was an investigator. He was one of the best investigators. He is just 26 years old but he has already solved more than 10 cases in less than 3years.

"Have you found out the cause of death and the motive behind this murder yet?"

"Not yet. The only thing we know yet is that the murderer has strangled his victim with a tight rope. But what disgusts me more is the fact, that he raped her before he strangled her."

"Holy shit. He must be a high perverted pig. I hope that you will catch him as soon as possible. Such individuals shouldn't have been allowed to walk on the streets.

"We are trying our best. But somehow the case isn't progressing in the way I thought it would. That´s why I need to go to the crime scene again and try to find something, which can bring us more information about what happened there in the fateful night. "

When he got himself ready, he came out from the bathroom took this jacket, wallet and went out into the kitchen. Sasuke followed him. When they got into the kitchen Sasuke went to the fridge, opened it a looked for something to eat.

"Can I get you something to eat?"

"Not really. A tea will be enough for me now." He smiled, than he sat down on the chair. Sasuke closed the fridge and walked over to the cupboard and picked out two mugs. When the tea was ready, he put the mugs on the table and sat down on the chair, which was situated opposite to Naruto´s chair.

"And when will you come back home?"

"I don't know. Maybe at 5 or 6 pm. It depends on if we find something or not. "They picked up their mugs in their hands and carefully drank from the hot tea.

"I thought it would be nice to go somewhere out tonight. It was a long time ago, when we went out. "

"Hm. It sounds good. I am into it. Where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking about going to the cinema, walk in the park or something like that."

"Do you mean going on a date? I am looking forward to it. I can't wait to come home."

"Yes, I would love to go on a date with you as we did before. "

Naruto looked at the watch on his wrist. It was the highest time to get out. So he drank his tea in one gulp, stood up from the chair, put on his jacket and put his wallet inside of his inner pocket. Then he slowly went to the hall, where he put on his shoes and grabbed his keys from his car.

"Leaving already? Aren't you forgetting something, dobe?" Sasuke asked him with a pervert smirk on his face. Naruto smiled and turned towards his beloved husband.

"Oh, I am so sorry. It wasn't my intention to leave and don't give my beloved husband a kiss. "And with a smile on his face went closer to his husband, grabbed his face and passionately kissed him on his lips. Sasuke reciprocated the kiss with the same passion and intensity as his blond husband did. When they parted, they looked at each other.

"Ok. I am going now. I don't want to be killed by Kakashi. I should be back at 5. I am looking forward to our date, babe. I am off now. See you later."

"I can't wait either, dobe."

Then Naruto went out from the house, sat in and started the car and made his leave. After Naruto´s leave, Sasuke went into the kitchen and made something for eat. After he finished his food, he stood up, put the dishes into the sink, grabbed his mug and went into the living room. There he sat down in the sofa, put his mug on the table and grabbed the book, which he was unable to read it till the end. This was a good opportunity to read it.

15 minutes later, his cell phone rang. He put down the book and went directly into the kitchen, because there was his cell phone put down.

"Hello?"

"Are you Mister Uchiha?"

"Yes I am."

"We are calling you from the hospital. We´re sorry but your husband had a car accident." Sasuke´s breath stopped for a while. His eyes widened,  
"WHAT?"

"Your husband had a car accident, When he was about to turn left, an idiotic moron driver with his car not respecting the traffic regulations bumped into the car of your husband. Fortunately, your husband hasn't suffered serious injuries, on the other hand he hit his head very hard and we are more than sure that he has lost his memories. You may ask that how we know it. It is simple. When he woke up he wasn't able to tell us his own name. So, we would appreciate it, if you could come here as soon as possible."

"I will be there in 10 minutes." When he ended the call, he ran into their bedroom, took his driving license, went down to the hall to put on his shoes and went out, he locked the house, went to his car and made his leave.

After ten minutes, he arrived to the hospital. The doctor was waiting for him.

"You are Naruto´s husband?"

"Yes."

"Then come with me." Sasuke nodded and followed the doctor. They stopped before Naruto´s room.

"I have one good and one bad news for. The good news is that, Naruto will be ok. He fortunately, didn't suffer serious injuries. But the bad news is that he has lost his memory. He cannot remember on anything what happened before the car accident. And we don't know yet, how long this amnesia will last. It could last one week, or month or even several years. It all depends on the circumstances. One last thing... do you want to see him? If you want to see him you can go inside. He is lying behind his door."

Then he left Sasuke alone with his thoughts. Sasuke began fall in gloominess, desperation. He felt the pain in his heart. It felt like someone has stabbed him with a knife directly in his heart. Tears have appeared in his eyes and slowly falling down on his cheeks. He needed to sit down. He wiped away the tears from his face. He needed to calm down. He can't fall apart now, when Naruto needs him the most. He must be strong enough to be able to handle this situation, to be supportive for Naruto and help him and stand by him no matter what happens.

And so he took a deep breath, gathered himself together, stood up and went to the door, where he stopped for a while. Then he opened the door and went inside.

Naruto on the sound of the opening door opened his eyes. Sasuke came close to his bed and sat down on the chair, which was next to his bed. Naruto looked at him. But he couldn't remember him and so he asked him.

"Who are you?"

...

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Re-cognition

2\. Chapter

 **Re-cognition**

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the black haired man, who was sitting on the chair next to him. Sasuke was aware the fact that Naruto won't be able to remember anything or anybody. But somehow in his heart, he still nourished some hope that maybe Naruto will remember but this question extinguished all his hope, he had. He was almost on the edge of crying but he managed to somehow suppress the urge to cry. Then he looked in those beautiful sky blue eyes of his husband.

"Do you really have no idea who I am?" he asked Naruto.

"I am sorry but no. I don't remember you, anybody or anything from my past. I don't even know how I have ended here in the hospital. I have no memory at all. All I can remember is that I woke up here in the hospital, nothing less or more."

Hearing this words coming from Naruto´s mouth, was worse than anything else. These words were like a sharp knife, which was stabbed directly in his heart. He felt that his heart is going fall into pieces. He came closer to the bed, lay his head on the edge of the bed, he couldn't suppress his emotions anymore and so he let the tears, which were gathered in his eyes, slowly fall down on his cheeks. He began to cry. It was just too much on him. He loved him with all his heart and mind and now, his beloved person doesn't even know his name. It hurt like hell.

Naruto seeing this scene before his eyes, made him also sad. He didn't know why, but he felt that there is some connection between him and this man. But he couldn't name it. He didn't know what kind of connection it could be. In his heart he felt, he must do something to calm that man down, to comfort him, to ask him about him, his life and about his own life, what he was doing before he lost his memories and what kind of bond is there between them.

So he leaned forward a little bit, put his left hand on the head of the black haired man and began to stroke that black hair of that man. Sasuke´s body began to tremble thanks to Naruto´s hand. On one side, the touch of his hand was so soothing but on the other side it was also very bothered because he knew that he was doing it, out of pity. But after a while, he slowly calmed down and stopped crying. Naruto continued with stroking the black haired man´s head and said.

"Please, stop crying. I don't know you but seeing you like this makes me kind of sad, too. So stop crying, ok? I don't want to see you like this. "Naruto said with a worried voice. Sasuke lifted his head, wiped his tears away and looked at Naruto with those sparkling black eyes of his.

"I am really sorry. I didn't want to look like a cry baby in front of you. But my emotions have overwhelmed me. At my age, crying like a little girl must be unworthy and childish but it just happened and I couldn't influence it. "Sasuke was ashamed of his behaviour.

Naruto softly smiled at him. "You don't have to be ashamed of crying. Crying is a natural thing, you know. Not just children are crying but adults as well. With this you have showed your true self and I appreciate it a lot. I don't even know your name but you showed me that you must be a really great person with a very sensitive soul. You are one of those people, who don't dissemble themselves. I don't know why but when I look at you my heart is filling up with a strong feeling, which I don't understand. And on the other hand, I am feeling bad for not remembering you. But now, all I want to know is, who are you and what kind of bond is between us. "

Sasuke took a deep breath to calm down, gathered some courage and began to talk.

"First of all, I am sorry that I didn't tell you who I am. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am 26 years old but the most important thing is that I am your husband. "

Naruto´s eyes widened in surprise and shock. He looked at him with opened mouth. He couldn't believe his own ears.

"What? What did you say? ... You ... You are... You are saying that I and you are married?" He asked him, still in mild shock. Sasuke nodded.

"Yes, we are Naruto. We are married for two years now. "Naruto lost his speech ability. This was unexpected. This information rattled him. How it could be possible, that they are married? Hundreds of questions were swirling in his head. Still looking at Sasuke, Naruto got more and more confused. After a while of silence, Naruto spoke up.

"To be honest, I don't know what to say on this. I didn't expect something like this to come. But I want to know something. Don´t be mistaken, I have nothing against you, Sasuke. It is just, that how on earth, we got married? I am really curious, how it all happened. Can you tell me, how it all happened, please? "

Sasuke was surprised that Naruto wasn't freaked out from the thought, that he is married to a man. He had the urge to ask him.

"Aren´t you disgust that you are married to a man?" Sasuke asked him. Naruto shook his head.

"Not really. Why should I? If someone is in love with the person he loves, then the gender shouldn't be a problem. Honestly, I think if the true love is coming from the heart and the both of the partners are in love with each other, then the gender doesn´t matter. You should ask how I can know something like this. It is simple. I can't say that what I am feeling right now is love but neither I can say I don't feel anything at all when you are here with me. I know you just for a while but this short time was enough, to make me realize that you are not just a simply stranger. I felt it, that there is some kind of bond, which connects us. But I wasn't able to find out. Now, that I know what that bond is, I don't feel disgusted. Rather, I would say surprised. But now, I want you to tell me everything about our relationship, how we met, how we got together and got married. "

Sasuke looking at him with a disbelief expression on his face began with the talking about their relationship. He told him, that they have met 5 years ago in the town, where they accidentally have bumped in each other. Firstly, they met just occasionally but then their friendship was slowly undergoing change and one day they confessed to each other their feelings. Then he told him about the times, they were living together, what was the other partner´s job and how deep their love was. And then, he told him about the marriage proposal and the wedding itself. Naruto was carefully listening and sometimes he laughed, when he couldn't imagine himself in some situations.

After the long talking, Naruto spoke up.

"Oh, thank you for lighting me up into it. I must say, it was really interesting to listen to you, Sasuke. "He smiled at him. Sasuke was totally impressed by his smile. Like the first time, they have met. Then Naruto looked at the clock. The visiting time was almost over. So he asked him.

"Will you come visit me every day? The visiting hours are almost over and I really enjoy your company. "

"Of course, I will. It is my duty and my pleasure to be next to you and taking care and help you out."

After that, Sasuke was visiting Naruto every single day. He didn't want to leave his side just when he had to. They became more and more close to each other. They agreed to start they relationship from the beginning again.

It was the last day that Naruto had to be in the hospital. Naruto was dressing up, when Sasuke asked him.

"Would you mind to accompany me and live together with me? He asked with a little smile on his face. Naruto smiled back.

"Of course, it would be my pleasure to live together with you. Who knows maybe my memories will be come back. "And then they packed Naruto´s clothes, cleaned the room and went to sign some papers about Naruto´s release. After that they went out from the hospital and they stepped out together and went home to their joint house...

To be continued :D

 **A/N : I must admit, when I wrote this chapter I was crying like a cry baby . I don't know why but this is the first time, I have written a chapter like this one.**

 **I hope you liked that. :D**


	3. The new start

3\. Chapter

 **The new start**

After Sasuke and Naruto have signed some papers about Naruto´s release from the hospital, they stepped out together from the hospital and went home into their joint house. On the way home, they were quite silent. When they arrived, Sasuke parked the car in front of the house. Naruto looked out through the car window.

"Oh, this is our house? It is quite big and it also has a front garden with a lot of flowers. So far, I like it." He smiled. Sasuke was happy that Naruto liked what he saw.

"Let ´s go inside." Naruto looked at him and nodded.

"I can't wait to see, how it looks like inside. " With these words he got out from the car and slammed behind him the car door. Sasuke also got out, pulled out Naruto´s luggage from the car trunk and stood beside him. Then he looked at him.

"Can we go?" he asked. Naruto took a deep breath and looked at Sasuke.

"Yes. Let´s go. "

And then they went together to the entrance door, where Sasuke pull out the key from his pocket, unlocked the door and opened it. Then he said.

"Here you are." Naruto went in. He looked around in the hallway. He waited, until Sasuke didn't come in and put his luggage down on the floor next to the shoe holder. They took off their shoes and put their coats on the hanger. Then Sasuke grabbed carefully Naruto´s hand and said.

"Come, I´ll lead you around the house and show everything you need to see. " Naruto gently smiled. His heart skipped a beat, when Sasuke grabbed his hand into his own. He let him lead and show him the parts of the house.

It was a storey house. On the ground floor were the kitchen, living room, and hallway. At the end of the hallway there was a door, which leaded into the garage. Upstairs were the two bedrooms and a bathroom. When they finished with the viewing of the house, they went down into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"It is really a pretty house. I like it. It´s getting on my nerves that I can't remember anything but I hope that, it will change one day. "

"Don´t blame yourself for it, Naruto. It isn't your fault. Your amnesia is caused by the strong hit of your head. And I also hope that your memories will come back one day. "He smiled at him gently.

While they were sitting on the couch, Naruto´s attention was captured by the framed photos on the shelf. He stood up and went closer to the shelf. He grabbed one of the framed photos and took a close look at it. On the photo were him and Sasuke in suits. He was in white and Sasuke in black suit. It meant that, Naruto was the bride and Sasuke was the groom. They looked very happy on that photo. Naruto put the photo down back on its place and took other one. A tear has appeared in his eyes. He tried to remember but his effort went into a waste.

Sasuke silently watched what Naruto was doing. But when he saw that Naruto was fighting with the tears and his body began to tremble, he immediatelly stood up, went behind him and took him in a gently embrace. Naruto felt that two strong arms wrapped and a warm body was holding him in a gently embrace. He put the photo down back on its place and let his tears to fall down on his cheeks and further on the floor.

"Why on earth I am not able to remember a damn thing? Why? ... When I look at these photos and try to remember, my mind is totally blank and my trying is useless. Why I can´t remember the day, when I was promising in front of God to be faithful, to be commitment to the person beside me and that, that I will love him in sickness and in health, in poverty and in wealth until death don't apart us? It hurts like hell..." he began to cry. His emotions have overwhelmed him.

Sasuke tighten his embrace. He leaned his head down on Naruto´s shoulders.

"Don´t cry, Naruto. It is not your fault that your memories are gone. I know it is hard for you to look at these photos and don't remember a thing. But stop crying. Seeing you like this, makes my heart aching. Don´t cry, ok? I am here with you and I always will be. It hurts me too, that you can't remember anything and anybody but I know that your memories will come back, I am sure about it. It will take time but we have to be patient. Until the day your memories don´t come back, I want make new memories with you and if it necessary I am willing to marry you again. For you, I would do anything. Every your wish, I will fulfil it. Just say it. I want to go out with you, dating you, kissing you and do other things that we have done before. But I know it will take some time, until you fully don´t get use to this situation. I will wait. I don´t want you to think that I am pushing myself on you or persuade you about something that you think it is incorrect or not good. On the other hand, I just want one thing from you, Naruto. Allow me to be with you, to be near you and I promise I will never let you down. I don´t need anything else. Just your presence and your attention is more than enough for me. Right now, I am really happy to be able to hold you in my arms. Just feeling you so close to me, make my heart to beats faster. Naruto look at me."

Naruto slowly turned around in his embrace and looked up into his black eyes.

"Naruto I love you. I love you so much, it almost hurts. You are my most precious person in this world. And it really hurts, when I have to see you cry. What I said a moment ago, I meant it. I know that you are going through a really hard period, right now. But you can lean on me, when you feel so. You don ´t need to carry your burden just yourself, you can share it with me, because carrying a burden is much easier for two people than just for one. If you feel lonely, sad, depressed, you can always come after me and tell me what bothers you. Ok? I will do everything to make you say that, I love you too, Sasuke. This is my biggest and only wish. But..." then with softly with his fingers wiped away the tears from Naruto´s eyes and gently smiled at him.

"But stop whining. It doesn´t solve anything. Am I right? For now, we should just concentrate on the present and do not think about what has happened and why, because what happened, happened. We can´t change it. Now, we must move on and live for the moment. Obviously, it isn't easy but we haven´t other choice. So Naruto, stop whining and calm down. I am here with you and will help you with everything you need to. If you don´t understand something, just ask me." Sasuke´s pampering words calmed down Naruto.

He hugged him around his waist and leaned his head against Sasuke´s chest. He could clearly, how fast his heart beating. He finally smiled. It felt so good to have someone, on whom he can lean, who can trust and who loves him and protect him.

"Sasuke, somehow I feel so relieved and calm to hear that from you. I must admit that I am the luckiest person on the earth because I have, although I can´t remember, the most handsome, gorgeous and in all, the best husband. Thank you, for being with me and taking care about me. I highly appreciate it. More than you think. "

And he hugged him around his waist tightly. They were standing there in tightly embrace for a while. Then the romantic scene was interrupted by the sound of a growling stomach. Hearing this sound they laughed and ended the hug.

"What do you want for dinner?" Sasuke asked.

"I don´t know. I will eat anything. To be honest, the food in the hospital was terrible, so I haven't eaten much at all, while I was there. "Naruto said.

And so they went into the kitchen, where Sasuke took out some ingredients from the fridge and began to cook. Meantime, Naruto sat down on the chair and watched his husband making dinner. He was really handsome guy. He felt super lucky to have a husband like Sasuke. After half an hour Sasuke finished the cooking. Then he prepared two plates, put the food on them, took the plates and put them on the table. The he also sat down on the chair. When they finished the food, Sasuke took his and Naruto´s plate, stood up and put them into the sink. Then he sat down back on his chair.

"Naruto, I want you to ask something. Would you mind go out with me on a date? I really want you to show and visit places with you, where we used to go after work or at the weekends in the past. "Naruto thought about it and nodded.

"Yes. Why not? It would be an honour to go on a date with such a handsome guy like you. I want to see the places, where we used to go and spent time together. And when want you to go?" Naruto asked. Sasuke´s face blushed a little by the words, which Naruto have said.

"What about tonight? We could go to the cinema and watch a good movie. I read on the net that tonight they will give a premiere of an action film. So I thought that it would be a great opportunity to go out. What do you think about it, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmm. Let me see... I think it is a good idea. I am into it. A film is a good way, how to get my mind on ease and bring me to other thoughts. "

And so that evening, they went out to watch that movie. After that, they went for a walk into the park. Although it was dark and cold outside, they didn't care about it. Sasuke told him randomly stories, which are connected with the park. He also mentioned that the park was the place, where they have first met.

...

Three weeks have passed since Naruto´s car accident. Their relationship has been developing in a very good direction. Naruto was still at home but in two weeks time, he also will start working again. Sasuke was working really hard.  
That day, Sasuke came home. Naruto was in the bedroom. When Sasuke was taking of his shoes a loud scream came out from the bedroom. He immediatelly ran upstairs into the bedroom. When he opened the door, his body froze. He was appalled by what he saw. Naruto was lying on the floor unconsciously. He ran towards him, knelt down and took Naruto´s head into his hand.

"Naruto... Naruto... Naruto wake up... Hey... Naruto, please open your eyes." He was begging him to wake up but his efforts went into a waste. Naruto didn't react.

"NARUTO!"

...

Stay turned ... :D


	4. Memories

**A/N: Here you go. Today is my birthday and I thought that it would be great to give a gift in a form of a new chapter …. I hope you will like it. :D I know this a quite boring and chaotic chapter but the next one will be more interesting…. :D**

4\. Chapter

 **Memories**

"Naruto …. Naruto wake up, please…. Open your eyes, Naruto… "Sasuke was begging him to open his eyes but his efforts went into a waste because Naruto didn't react at all.

"NARUTO!"

Sasuke began to fall prey despair and hopelessness. He took Naruto tightly in his arms and began to cry. After a while, he stood up and put his husband carefully on the bed. Then he ran out from the bedroom downstairs into the hallway, where he left his cell phone. He called the doctor, who said that he will be there in 10 minutes. Those 10 minutes until the doctor came, were for Sasuke the longest 10 minutes in his life. He was nervously pacing the hallway, while he waited for the doctor´s arrival. Finally, the door bell rang. Sasuke opened the door and let the doctor to come in.

"Where is he?" he asked him

"He is upstairs in the bedroom. " Sasuke answered. Then they went upstairs into the bedroom. The doctor looked at Naruto, who was lying in the bed, still unconsciously. He came closer and sat down on the edge of the bed next to Naruto.

"Let me see. What happened? "Doctor asked Sasuke, while he was checking Naruto´s pulse and breathing. His pulse and respiration were okay. Everything seemed to be fine.

"I really don´t know. When I barely crossed the threshold of the door, I heard a big scream coming out from the bedroom and when I came here, he was already lying on the floor unconsciously. "Sasuke told him what happened.

"I see. Do you have any idea, why he fainted?" Sasuke thought about it. Then something had come to his mind. He noticed, that Naruto had in the last week very often minor headaches but Naruto assured him, that he is fine and he don´t have to worry about him so much.

"I don´t know if it can be the cause of his faint but I have noticed, that he had headaches very often in the last week. Although I was worrying about him, he assured me, that he is ok and I don't have to pay attention to those headaches. "Sasuke wasn't sure if it can help but this was at least more than nothing.

"He has amnesia, if I am not mistaken. Then it all explains why your husband had so often those headaches. "The doctor stated. He noticed Sasuke´s confused face expression.

"The headaches are caused by the trying of recalling the memories but something is blocking it and it ends up in heavy headache. Although, there are some cases, when the headaches are caused by the amount of memories, which suddenly appears on the mind, in this case the brain isn't able to process the multitude of these memories and it leads to a serious headache and in some cases it can also causes fainting. "The doctor said.

It made Sasuke relieved. This gave him hope that Naruto´s memories has come back and that they will be happily live like they used to before the accident. But he still felt a little doubt about it and so he asked the doctor.

"So you are saying that Naruto faint because his memories have come back?"

"I wouldn't say because of the memories, rather because of the strong headache he had. I can´t say it with 100% certainty that his memories are back but there are just two options, not more or less. One, he will be still not able to remember his past or on the other hand, he will. I can´t do anything more for him. The only thing we can do now is waiting. "Then he stood up and stood closer to Sasuke.

"He will be fine. Don´t worry. He will wake up. You need to be just patient and take good care of him. He need some rest, so he can fully recover and return to his everyday life. But, if his condition gets worse, then just call me."

After that, they shook hands and Sasuke escorted him to the door.

"Thank you, doctor. For everything and that, that you had come in this late hour. "

"Don´t mention it. It is my job to take care of sick people, so everything is ok. Again, if something happen or if his condition will get worse just give me a call me and I will come, ok?"

"Yes. " After the doctor´s leave, Sasuke went upstairs into their bedroom and lay down next to Naruto.

The next day

Sasuke came home from work and went to check up Naruto´s condition. When he opened the door, Naruto slowly sat up, followed by some painful sighs. Sasuke could finally gasp out in relieve.

"Finally, you woke up, Naruto." The blonde looked at him confused.

"What happened? Why are you saying, finally?"

"You don't know? Yesterday, when I came home, you fainted. "

"What? How on earth I ended up in bed? The last thing, I remember is, when was on the way to meet my boss. Can you please, explain me, what happened? "Sasuke was shocked and his eyes widened on their double size and his jaw dropped. Then he gathered himself together and began with the explanation.

"Do you not remember that you had fainted yesterday? Plus, you had a car accident, when you were on the way to meet up with your boss and you hit your head so strongly that you had lost your memories. "Naruto looked at him surprised.

"Really that happened? I wasn't expecting something like this to come. I remember everything until that car accident and the time after that. So you say, that I my memories were gone for three weeks. "Naruto then looked down on the sheets and with his fingers began to play with them.

"During those three weeks, have I somehow hurt you? Because I have a feeling that because of the memory lost you were the one who suffered the most. Not knowing the person, who are your husband and your best friend in one, is really disheartening and it takes lot of patience to be with a guy who don't remember a damn thing. I apologize, if I had hurt you. It wasn't in my intention. I bow before you, because you haven't given up on me, although what happened to me. I really appreciate it a lot. I am so happy, that I have a husband like you. I can't wish for more. "Then he stretched out his hand towards Sasuke.

"Come here. "He said and Sasuke came closer to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. Naruto put his hand on the black haired man´s face and pull him closer, so their faces were just inches away from the other.

"Thank you for everything you have done for me as before the accident, as well after it. You are a really great person. I am the luckiest person on this planet. And I don't want to lose you. I will always love you, no matter what will happen, nothing and nobody will be able to separate us from each other. I won't allow it to happen. "

And then he leaned forward and so he pressed his lips against Sasuke´s. The kiss was firstly, gently but then it slowly turned into a deeper and more passionate one. They couldn't get enough of each other´s lips. They were making out like there were no tomorrow. They just enjoyed the moment.

After a while, their lips separated. Then they looked in each other´s eyes. They could clearly see the passion, the love, the desire and lust for each other. Their feelings were so strong, that no matter how difficult obstacle they had to face, they always can overcome it.

One week later.

Their life went back to, like it used to be before the accident. They were really happy and so much in love with each other and their marriage got even stronger. Sasuke was still working as a assistant in the agency and his hard work has paid off in a form of a higher salary. Naruto has continued with his work as an investigator. His colleagues were happy to see Naruto back. Without him, they weren't able to process with the latest case.

After the hard work, Sasuke and Naruto came home. They were in the kitchen, when the doorbell rang. Sasuke went to open the door. They didn't know who it can be at this hour. But when he opened the door, nobody was there. He looked around and then on the floor, where he found an envelope.

He took the envelope and went in. "Who was at the door?" Naruto asked.

"There was nobody, just this envelope." Sasuke sat down on the chair and together with Naruto, opened the envelope. There was just one sentence written on the paper. " I AM BACK." They frightened looked at each other. They knew it immediately, who has written this. It was nobody else than Sasuke´s older brother Itachi …

Stay tuned :D


	5. Gate-crasher

**Gate-crasher**

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting in the kitchen and eating dinner, when the door bell rang. Sasuke stood up and went to check, who it can be. When he opened the door, there was nobody standing there. He looked around but there was nobody. Then he looked down on the floor, where an envelope was lying. He picked it up and went back into the house.

On the way to the kitchen, he took a close look at it but he didn't find anything suspicious on the cover. But one thing was missing. And it was the address of the sender. "Who was there?" Naruto asked him. Sasuke sat down back on his chair. "There was nobody, just this envelope. " And he handed over the envelope to Naruto.

"That is interesting. We haven't received envelopes at this kind of hour and what´s more, not in this way. Somehow, I have bad feelings about it. "Naruto started to get uncertain and worried about this envelope. "Can I open it?" Naruto asked Sasuke. He just nodded. And so Naruto opened the envelope and pull out a piece of paper. There was just one sentence written on it.

"I AM BACK!" they looked immediately in each other´s eyes. They knew it, who could be the sender. It was no one else than Sasuke´s older brother Itachi. They were silent. They didn't need words to understand the other. They were horrified. Itachi is coming back. It can't be true. Sasuke took the paper from Naruto´s hand and took a close look. He looked at the style of the writing. He had to unwillingly admit that it was Itachi´s handwrite.

Both of them were horrified and freaked out by the thoughts that Itachi is coming back. They know that he is really very dangerous, rude, heartless asshole, who doesn't do anything else just causes trouble and makes everybody ´s life miserable. He knows really well, how to command the others. If someone doesn't obey him, it automatically means death. He has no mercy with anyone. He is known for his cruelty and possession.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" Naruto asked. Sasuke just shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe that his so called "brother" is coming home. "I don't know, Naruto. But I have a really bad feeling about this. He must have a reason to come back. I have a feeling that he isn't coming back to beg for forgiveness. Rather, I think, he is planning something really bad. "

"I can´t agree with you more, Sasuke. I have a bad feeling about this, too. And what worries me the most that he can comes back in any moment. We can´t let our guard down. We need to be alert and don't fall in his trap. I am really worried what will happen. But what is the most important, we need to co-operate as a team and as married couple and don't allow him to separate us and play with us as he wants. We need to see through his false mask. One thing is sure, when he comes back, he will play the role of the victim and the caring brother. "

"You´ve got the point, Naruto. He is a really dangerous man. He will use all his dirty tricks to get his revenge on me. I know it really well that I am his target. But because you are my husband, you got yourself on his list of inconvenient people, too. It wasn't my intention to involve you in this whole revenge thing, which till today I have no idea, what he wants to reach with it, but as your husband, it wouldn't be fair to keep my mouth shut. However, I am really relieved and happy to have you by my side in times like this. I admit that without you I am not able to handle this. Thank you for everything, Naruto. I would be in a giant problem if you weren't by my side. "

He gently smiled at his husband. Naruto blushed. Then he reached out his hand and took Sasuke´s hand into his own. "You don't have to thank me. Of course, I will be by your side in times like this. But not just in these times, but also in the happy times, too. You can give credence to me. I will never betray you, ever. You are my most precious person in this world and I don't want to lose you. I hope that we will overcome this Itachi problem successfully. For now, the most important will be not to fall in his trap and don't believe his fairytales. Because I know, he will try anything to ruin our relationship and our lives. We need to be patient and treat him carefully. I know one thing, we will defeat him. I am sure about it."

Sasuke hearing these words, made his heart at ease a little. He knew that he can trust him and never let him down. More importantly, he is not alone. And facing his older brother will be easier, thanks to him.

After they had discussed it, they went to sleep.

Two days later….

Sasuke and Naruto came home together. When they were about to sat down on the couch, the door bell rang.

They went to open the door. But when they opened the door, they immediately froze. They lost their speech ability. They were expecting Itachi´s returning but they wouldn't have thought in their worst dreams that he will come so soon. The man who rang the bell was Itachi. They were standing there like statues, unable to move or speech.

Itachi couldn't help just loudly laugh. "Oh, really did I shock you? But I have sent you a letter that I am coming, so you shouldn't make faces like this." He said.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and then at his "beloved" brother. "What do you want Itachi?" he asked him. He was here just a short time but he already irritated him.

Itachi grinned. "I just told myself, it would be nice to visit my little brother after a long time and see how he is doing. I heard that you got married. This is true?" he tried to play the role of the nice a carrying brother. Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, do you think I will believe in this shit?" he asked him sarcastically.

"Come on, don't be so mean to your brother, who came to visit and have a talk with you, like in the old times. Let me in and have a talk. Normally, like adults. "Sasuke knew that he can´t make any scene here. So he just nodded and let Itachi came in.

Itachi sat down on in the chair, Sasuke and Naruto sat down on the couch, which was opposite to the chair.

"Why are you here, Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"Why? I just thought it would be nice to visit my brother once I have some business here to settle down. "

"Do you think that were so stupid and will believe in your invalid excuse? "

Itachi smiled. He knew that Sasuke isn't as dump as he looks like. He saw throughout his mask.

"Don't play the carrying and worried brother. It doesn't suit you at all. After what you have done to me and our family, you had such audacity to came and ask, how are you doing? Don't make us laugh, Itachi. Now, spit it out already, why are you here and then get lost. "Sasuke´s blood began to boil in his veins.

"Don't be so rude, Sasuke. This is how you usually behave towards your guests?" Both Sasuke and Naruto began to lose their patience with Itachi. And he was enjoying this. He loved to make fun of anybody but making fun of his own brother was priceless.

"ITACHI! Don't want me to repeat myself. What on earth do you want from us?" he raised his voice.

"Calm down, Sasuke. I will tell you everything in time. Don't be eager. One of my reasons, why I came is that I heard that you got married and I wanted to see with my own eye, who is that lucky person. And I must admit you have chosen right. You have a really good taste. "

He stood up, went towards Naruto and stopped before him. With one hand, grabbed Naruto´s chin in his palm and lifted it, so he could directly see into those blue eyes.

"What a beauty. Blond hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, muscular body… You really are a gorgeous man, Naruto. I am jealous of my brother… I think I got interested in you…" and he tried to pull Naruto closer but Naruto pushed him away.

"HEY! Don't touch me." Naruto got angry and disgust. Who on earth he thinks, he is? Sasuke´s blood was boiling in his veins. He got pissed off. Naruto is his husband and only his. Nobody else can have him.

"Itachi, don't dare you to touch him, again. If you have forgotten already than I remind you that he is my husband and I won´t allow you neither to get close to him nor lay your dirty fingers on him." Sasuke was on the edge with his patience. Just one word and he would literally kill him. He had enough of him.

"Don't get mad, Sasuke. I don´t deny that he doesn't attract me. Who would deny it? And I must say that if I get interested in something, I usually get it in the end. What I mean is that you should be on the lookout because who knows, I one day I will steal him from you. "

And he grinned perversely.

"It won´t happened, you asshole. I love Sasuke and I always will. I don't want anyone else just him. He is the one that I need in my life. I am honored to be his husband and nobody will separate me from him. I won´t leave his side no matter what. You can try everything but I can tell you now that your efforts will be wasted. I hate people, who think; they can do everything and have everything because they have power, money, and position. And we know that you are one of them. You can´t buy love, happiness and you can´t force yourself on others against their free will. It doesn't work like that. What is worse is that you are blinded by your ego, power, ambitiousness and vindictiveness. I know what you have done to Sasuke and your own family. You are a horrible person. And please stop playing the role of the worried and carrying brother; we know that this is all just an affectation to feed us with your shit. "

Itachi couldn't help just grin. "Ok. I give up. You are right. I came because I really wanted to meet with your husband, little brother. And he captured my attention. I can´t hide my intension anymore. My true intension is to make him mine and only mine. And I will do anything to reach that."

Sasuke´s eyes widened. His patience and anger has reached its limit.

"Itachi! You are such a son of a bitch. How dare of you talking about my husband like that. He is mine. And I will protect him. Don't you dare lay a finger on him because if you do, you will regret it until your last breath! I mean it deathly serious. Brother, not brother, I don´t care. If I have to fight against you, I will do it. I will use all I have, even if I have to sacrifice my life for him to protect him from you. And now, before I lose my nerves and do something that I will regret later on, GET OUT OF HERE!"

Itachi looked at him with a satisfied smile. "Ok. I will make my leave now. Oh, before I leave I need to say that this wasn't the last time that you have seen me. I guarantee and I know that the funny part has just begun. See you later, Sasuke." Then he looked at the blonde.

"See you next time, babe."

"Fuck off. Get lost already!" Was the blonde´s answer. And so Itachi left the two lovers alone. They fell in each other´s arms.

"Don't be afraid, Naruto. I will be there for you. I promise. We will make it through somehow. I believe it. "

"You are right, Sasuke. We will definitely make it through. And we will be together always. "Then Naruto kiss Sasuke on his lips. After the kiss, Sasuke added.

"Definitely. It will be a hard battle but we will be the winners."

Stay tuned :D


	6. Normal day

A week passed since Itachi has appeared at Sasuke´s and Naruto´s house. They weren't very happy about it. From that day on they were just hoping that Itachi will not interfere with their lives. Unfortunately, they fears were fulfilled when they got to know that Itachi will be staying in the city for a longer period of time. Sasuke and Naruto weren´t twice happy about it but they agreed that they will not pay attention to him and try to live like they used to.

However, the ideal marriage live didn't last long, after hearing that Itachi has bought a house in the nearby, where they have lived. The risk of bumping in each other has increased.

Sasuke came home from work. Naruto was sitting in the kitchen and was sipping from his hot tea.

"I am home." Sasuke said when, he entered the kitchen.

"Hi, honey. How was your work?"

"It was quite boring like usual. And yours?"

"Oh. I am quite frustrating because we are staying in one place and we aren´t able to make any progress in the murder case. Fuck, there is no new clue or evidence which could have helped us moving forward."

"Oh, that really sucks. But I know that you will solve this case really soon." And to ease the atmosphere he came up to Naruto´s back and put his hand on his shoulders and began to massage them.

Naruto bowed his head backwards, closed his eyes and let Sasuke do his job.. It felt quite good to feel his husband hands massaging him.

"Better?"

"Yes. Would you mind to massage my back too? Because today I was the whole day outside, examining the crime scene again and by the end by back has given up and it hurts now really badly."

"Of course it would be my pleasure. But before it, I want to eat because I haven't eaten for the whole day and I am starving right now. "Naruto smiled.

"I haven't eaten too. And I didn't want to eat without you. Sit down, the dinner is already ready. "

Sasuke smiled back at him and sat down on the chair. Naruto stood up, came up to the cupboard, took out two plates and served the food on them and then he came up to the table and put down them on it.

After the dish, Naruto took the plates, stood up again and put them in the sink. Then he went in the direction of their bedroom. Sasuke gladly followed him. Naruto took of his t-shirt and lay down on the bed. Sasuke licked his lips. But before he could begin with the massage, he changed his clothes and then carefully climbed on the bed and sit down on his husband´ s legs with his legs parted. His hands slowly and with tenderness and gentleness began to massage Naruto´s back.

Naruto just satisfyingly groaned. And before he knows it, he felt asleep. Sasuke just smiled and climbed off of his husband and lay down next to him and took him in his embrace. Before he joined him in the world of dreams, he kissed him on his forehead.

"Good night." And then he also fell asleep.

The next morning everything went smoothly. Naruto was in the kitchen preparing breakfast and Sasuke was in the bathroom. When he got ready and smattered his clothes, he joined Naruto in the kitchen. He came up behind his blond husband and hugged him around his waist.

"Nice smell."

"Thanks." Naruto blushed.

When he was ready with the food, both of them sat down on the chair and ate the food.

"Today, I will a little late it will depend on how the things will go. So, you don't have to wait with the dinner." Sasuke said.  
"Ok. Maybe I will be also late, because today I have a meeting with Kakashi at the park, where the murder took place. I have a feeling that the murderer is somewhere nearby. "

"What make you think of it?"

"It is simple. Because the killer had to know that in that kind of hour is the park empty and also there are no cameras which could have recorded it. And he also thought on every detail. He didn't left any evidences, from which we could fend off and progress with the case. It is really very complicated but I won´t give up until the murderer will not sit behind the bars for the rest of his life."

"That´s interesting, what you are suggesting. And I am convinced that you will solve this case really soon. But you need to be careful not to get involved in something which could be dangerous and lethal for you. Ok?"

"Yes, don't worry. I will be okay. I am not that stupid, as I look like. I know that playing with the fire isn't a good idea but I have no other choice if I want to get closer to the answers on my questions. "

"That´s is true. I know that this job needs sacrifices, which you have to make and deal with it, but also you can´t forget that you have to be careful and watch out because; you can never know when and where the murderer will appear and massacre somebody else. So please stay safe, okay?"

Naruto smiled. He was happy that Sasuke is worrying about him but somehow he is overdoing it. On the other hand, seeing him like this makes him so cute and adorable. If Naruto haven't had that meeting, he would have definitely spent the day with his almost irresistible husband in the bed and making love the whole day. Unfortunately, he had still a lot of work have to be done, so he had to suppress his desires and lust.

"Sasuke, I will be okay, you are worrying too much, sometimes. On the other hand you look so cute and adorable. Your luck is that I have a appointment with my boss, otherwise I would have attack you and make love to you for a whole day. "

Sasuke blushed heavily by the thought of it. But he wouldn't mind to be pampered by his husband once in a while. But the marital obligations have to wait.

"It sounded more than temptingly, you know. So bad, that we have to go to work. I ´d rather stayed here with you than working my ass off. "

"Don't you think that you are the only one with that, you know. But we can´t neglect our work no matter how we want. By the way, I have almost forgotten that next day after tomorrow I have a day off. Would you mind to accompany me?"

Sasuke grinned perversely and licked his lips. "It would be my pleasure. What a coincidence that I will also have that day a day off. "

Naruto´s eyes were sparkling. "That´s even better, Sasuke. You ´d better prepare yourself, we will have lots of fun. If you know what I mean."

Sasuke was almost slobbering by the thought of having some fun and playing some dirty adult plays together.

"Now, I can´t wait till that day, Naruto. Thanks to making me horny like hell."

"I am so sorry. It wasn't in my intension. However, I can´t help myself as well, you know."

"These two days, will be my longest days I have ever had."

"Tell me about it."

Their conversation became more and more perversely. The attraction was getting stronger and the way they were flirting with each other, was like they were still just students. Their desire for each other was on the edge, but they had to suppress it for another two days.

Then they looked at the wall clock.

"OMG, I have to go now. My boss will kill me if I come late, again. "

"I have to go, too. Kakashi will scold me like he always does. And I am not in the mood to face the music from him. "

And so both of them, stood up from their chairs, washed the dishes, grabbed their bags and coat, put on their shoes and made their leaves.

But before they parted, Sasuke gave a deep and passionate kiss to Naruto.

"See you, later"

"See you."

After that they parted. And each went in his own way to his workplace. There wouldn't be any suspicious on it, if 200 meters from them, wasn't a black car, in which Itachi was sitting and watching the romantic scene between his brother and Naruto.

He grinned.

"Enjoy, the last moments, my little brother, because I will take your precious husband from you away… "And he began to laugh. But this laugh was a laugh of a psycho.

…..

Stay tunned :D


	7. The message

It was still a day till they day off. It was evening and Sasuke and Naruto were sitting in the kitchen, sipping from their hot coffee and talking and planning what will they do on their day off.

"Just one more day and finally I can have a day off without seeing those gloomy, pissed and arrogant faces of my superiors in the company. Sometimes I ask myself what the hell I am still doing there."

"Tell me about it. Even though I like what I am doing and it is a really good feeling when you successfully can close a case and see the murderers or burglars sitting beyond the bars. But on the other hand, it is also really exhausting and most of the time you are surrounded with total idiots, who either are playing the nerd and in reality they are dull like a tree trunk or in the better case which happens one in a year that you got skilled and capable people around you, who can show up some results. And to be honest, I am also fed up with my boss, who is really bossy and think that is he the boss so he has all rights to command you as he wish and if you don´t obey, then he cuts off your salary and gives you a ton more works and administration stuff as punishment. "

"Oh... that sucks. Somehow I am happy that I am working where I am working. Although, I have also to do lot of paperwork and running up and down like an idiot from one floor to next floor and arranging things and meetings and other stuff. "

"Then we are equal in some way as I can see. But honestly, if we think about it neither job is easy. And if we don´t want to end up homeless and without and penny we better stop complaining and face the facts as they are. "

"That is true. But enough of the work topic let´s talk about more enjoyable things. "

"I agree. I can´t not wait till tomorrow´s evening." Sasuke said it with a big grin on his face.

"What will happen tomorrow evening?" He tried played the dumb here but he really knows what had Sasuke on his mind and so he also grinned.

"I said that because from tomorrow until the end of the weekend we will all the time to ourselves and for our dirty adult games."

"I see. Someone is really impatient here to be able to play with his husband in the bed."

"Bingo. You should know that it was a long time ago, when we had sex or had spent some time alone just the two of us. "

"I cannot contradict you. If I think about it thoroughly it was really in ages that we had sex and had spent our day offs together. "

"And so beginning with tomorrow, we will have a lot of fun. And beside sex, we haven't been on a date for ages. What would you say going on the beach or watching a movie in the cinema?"

"That´s sounds good. I am in. As long as we can be together, nothing else matter."

"Oh..." Sasuke looked at the wall watch, which was hanging in the kitchen.

"It is the highest time to go sleep or else I wil 100% oversleep tomorrow."

"You are not the only one with that problem, my dear. I have a meeting at 8 o´clock with the team at the park. I am so not looking forward to it."

"I know that feel. But for now, let´s take a bath together and then straight to sleep. "

And they kissed each other and went together into the bathroom. On the way Sasuke couldn't help himself and grabbed Naruto´s ass. Naruto didn't say anything but his face was burning up with blush.

The next morning everything went smoothly. Naruto met up with the rest of the team before the entrance into the park. After they greeted each other, they went to look around a bit in a hope that maybe they will stumble on something which would help them.

As they were walking on the path, Naruto´s attention captured a piece of paper lying between the bench and the trash bin, which was scrolled up. At first look it looked like just an ordinary piece of paper, which was lying on the ground.

But when he lifted up the paper, he unfolded the paper; there was a message on it. He took a closer look on it and read the message.

"I KNOW THAT YOU ARE LOOKING FOR SOME NEW CLUES AND INFORMATIONS WHICH COULD HELP YOU OUT... I CAN HELP YOU, BUT I HAVE A CONDITION, WHICH YOU HAVE TO FULLFIL OR SOMETHING REALLY BAD WILL HAPPEN TO YOUR BELOVED HUSBAND... I WANT YOU TO COME TO THE DOCKS TODAY AT 2 PM AND BE ON TIME ... AND OTHER CONDITION IS THAT YOU MUST COME ALONE... IF YOU DARE TO BRING SOME OTHER DETECTIVES WITH YOU, YOU WILL PAY A HIGH PRICE FOR IT AND TRUST ME IT WIL BE YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE IF THAT HAS TO HAPPEN ..."

Naruto paled. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped in disbelief. He literally froze and was unable to move. He broke out in cold sweat.

"What the hell happened to you Naruto? You look so pale like you have seen a ghost or something." But Naruto didn't answer.

He just stood there speechless trying to absorb this information. He read that piece of paper again to make him sure that this is not dream a hallucination. But unfortunately, this was the reality.

A million of questions have appeared in his mind. "Who wrote this? Why he wants me to come there alone? And most importantly how he knows that I am married? ... Why he menace me with my own husband safety? ... What the hell is going on?"

Then he looked around the park, but there was so sign or foot print or any valuable evidence that the murderer was here. Just this little piece of paper nothing more or less.

Naruto showed this to the rest of the team.

"What will you do, Naruto? It is dangerous."One of them asked.

"I know it is dangerous. He is playing some kind of game, in which I have to participate or he will hurt my husband or as I could deduce from it, if I don´t do as he please he will kill my husband. I cannot let this kind of thing to happen. No, my husband is everything I have. And I will protect him no matter what. If that asshole wants to play then I am in."

Then he looked at his wrist watch. It showed 10 min passed 10.

"Okay. But before I go there, we need to settle a plan. Just in case. Because I have an idea who it can be, but I won´t tell you because there is a chance that my intuition is wrong and don´t want you make believe that we have found the killer. Until, I have not met up with him, you will just wait. However, we need to take in consideration that there is a chance that he will kidnap me. And in that case, I will leave behind a message. But you will come an hour later after I have met with him. Okay? Not sooner, because it can have a very bad outgoing. And I mustn´t allow him to lay his fingers on my husband. I cannot risk it. Did you understand me?"

"Yes we did, but also this is just too dangerous to go there alone."

"You don´t have to remind me. If my intuition is right, then that person is a really bad guy and we cannot underestimate his words. If he says something, he means it death seriously."

And so they agreed that Naruto will go there alone, and after an hour the other detectives will arrive and if he won´t be there, then they should look for a message that Naruto will try to leave behind.

It was almost 2 PM. Naruto came to the agreed place, where he should meet up with the person, who left a message for him in the park.

He was walking around the place, when a mysterious person dressed up from top to his toe in black in black cloak, appeared in front of Naruto.

"Long time no see, Naru-chan."

Naruto again froze. He dryly gulped. This voice again. He couldn't have mistaken for others. This voice belongs to a dark-hearted, psycho and asshole, who betrayed his own family and hates his own brother for God knows what reasons. Yes this person, who was standing in front of Naruto, was...

"ITACHI!"

...

Stay tuned :D


	8. Kidnapping

Naruto was walking around the agreed place. He had a bad feeling about it. He didn't say anything to his colleagues but he knew it who wrote that mysterious message.

He was standing on the quayside the whole place was quiet as in a grave. It was a quite deserted place. Then he heard some footsteps closer and closer to him and when he turned around a man in a black cloak and black clothes with a hood on.

Naruto just dryly gulped. His eyes widened in horrify and angst. But when he mysterious man put down the hood, Naruto freaked out like he has seen a revelation or something.

"Itachi!"

"Long time no see, Naru-chan."

"What the fuck do you want?"

"I just told you, that I wanted to meet you and tell you who that murderer of that poor innocent girl is."

Naruto´s breathing slowed but he could felt his heartbeat in his throat. He knows that the guy who killed that girl was standing in front of him. He had no doubt about it. When he looked in his eyes nothing good came from his glance. He was known for his sang-froid and emotionless practices and how easily he got rid of his enemies leaving no evidence behind.

"You don't have to tell me that. I suppose that it was you, wasn´t it?"

"You are right. Yes I killed her. It was the easiest murder in my life. That poor little shit, didn't really put up any fight at all. The girls are so naïve and so brainless and easy to manipulate. She didn't get it when I lure her into the park that she will run into her death. However, I must say that firstly I was hesitating to kill such a beauty as she was but then I thought that I can have some profit from her death. "

Naruto froze. He was terrified and derailed from what that monster just said.

"What? What kind of cruel game are you playing, you monster?"

"Oh, don't say that, Naru-chan. I will be sad if you think of me as a monster. I am not. With that I just wanted to manifest that I have come back. "

"Could you be more specific? To be honest I really don't understand what your purpose is."

"Don't be so impatient my poor Naru-chan."

"Stop calling me Naru-chan, you sick bastard."

"Don't be so mean with me."

Naruto´s eyebrows twitched. This man is making him literally sick. His anger and disgust is boiling in his veins.

"You are such son of bitch. I am amazed how cruel and cold-blooded you are and in the same time you are playing the innocent and how good and helpful person you are. But this is just a mask, beyond which a monster is hiding."

"Do you know what? My respect for how brave you are and how easily you have seen through this whole shit. But the game is starting just now. I will not let you escape. You are coming with me, even if I have to force myself onto you. "

"Oh, this isn't surprising at all. In fact, I was waiting when you will say that. After you confirmed that you are the killer I wasn't expecting that I can walk away. But I am curious right now, what is your plan with me? "

"To be honest, I want you. I always wanted to have you just for me. But you chose my brother and that pissed me off because how can a man like you chose a trash and nothing good person like my brother?"

Naruto was getting furious. How dare of him to speak about his husband and his own brother like that?

"How dare you to speak about him like that, huh? What did he do that you despite him so much?" If I am not wrong, then he has done nothing wrong. And what he has told me then you are the one who did a big mistake but you never admit it and instead of admitting you are blaming your own brother for something with which he has nothing to do?"

Itachi came up next to Naruto and slap his face .Naruto turned aside his face.

"Tch… you are talking too much. But for now, you are coming with me…. We are going to have a ton of fun…." And he grabbed Naruto´s arm but Naruto pull his arm out from Itachi´s grabb.

"Don't you dare to touch me, you sick bastard."

"You have no other choice, my dear. If you don't want to come with me willingly then you don't let me other choice than use coercive measures."

"Itachi, stop it. You know that I will not going with you and you know that really well."

"How rebellious…." And he began to laugh. But his laughed freaked Naruto out and he knows that there is no escape but he was too stubborn to obey someone like Itachi and so he decided to fight will all he has got.

But unfortunately, Itachi was stronger and slyer and faster as Naruto thought and when he turned around, Itachi was already behind him, with one hand he grabbed Naruto´s hand and hold them behind his back and with the other hand, he pull out a handkerchief which was sheathed in chloroform and shove it in Naruto´s mouth. Naruto tried to escape from his grip but Itachi hold him tight. He yanked with his body three or four times and tried with all his strength to escape and don't let himself get under the chloroform effect.

But after one minute, he felt that his body has given up and he is losing his conscious. After a while, but for Itachi´s holding him, he would have fallen on the ground.

Itachi picked the unconscious Naruto on his shoulder and walked away from the docks. Before the entrance gate, there was a black awaiting him.

He loaded Naruto into the car and he sat down on the driver´s seat. He started the engine and in a blink of an eye he disappeared.

Meanwhile at Sasuke and Naruto´ home. Sasuke came home from work in a really good mood because today he and Naruto could afford themselves some adult time. But when he came home, Naruto was nowhere to find. He usually arrived earlier than Sasuke. Sasuke went further in and called Naruto´s name a several times. But it all went in vain.

He also tried to call him a several times, but his mobile phone was turned off. And so he called directly the police station, where he got the worst news.

Naruto was kidnap. Nobody knows who it was and why he did it but one thing was sure. It was the killer who killed the girl earlier in the park.

Sasuke fell in despair and hysteria. After he hanged up the phone, his legs turned into jelly and he fell on the ground. He began to cry and desperately began to call Naruto´s name.

"Naruto…. Naruto….. Naruto!"

…

Twenty minutes later, he slowly calmed down. His legs didn't want to cooperate with him and so he stayed sitting on the ground and thinking.

"Who could that bastard be, who dare to do that and why?" this question were circling in his head. But then like a thunder bolt from the clear sky he figured out who that asshole is.

"ITACHI!"

His anger and emotions have overflowed.

"You bastard, how could you do that? Next time I meet you; I will slice and tear you into pieces and then burned it so nothing will be left from you behind. You will PAY for this. I swear to GOD, that I will find you and kill you if you dare to lay your filthy hands on my husband….. Be prepared… I am not that weak whelp I was 10 years ago…"

…..

To be continued :D


	9. Sasuke s nightmare

Sasuke was desperately looking for Naruto but it all was useless. Something has happened to Naruto. It was the first thing which came up in his mind.

It would explain why his beloved blond husband isn´t still at home. He began to fall into depression and gloominess. His legs turned into jelly and buckled and he felt down on the ground.

"Naruto….." his voice was filling with sadness and gloominess. His eyes were tearing and his heart was aching in pain.

A million questions and options were churning in his head. And immediately the worst scenario came up in his mind. Unfortunately, he had to count also with this option.

"What on Earth could have happened to Naruto? What if...What if…" He had to gulp and suppress his feelings and say it out loud.

"What if someone has done to him something bad?" He shook his head in disbelief. He didn't want to acknowledge it but the percentage is higher and higher with every min which had passed.

Then suddenly he recalled the event when his "brother" appeared and tried to force himself on Naruto.

His eyes widen in the sudden realization that Itachi could have his hands in this. Goose bumps went through him. His heart began to beat faster.

Is concern about his husband got worse and slowly he began to fall in total depression.

"It cannot be true. Someone please tell me that this isn´t happening and Naruto is ok and he will arrive home safely and in every min." He tried to persuade himself that this just a bad joke and in the end Naruto will arrive soon home.

But after other half an hour of waiting, Sasuke had to admit that, Naruto will surely not come home….

His frustration and powerlessness and the bare fact that Itachi may be involved in this slowly overflow him.

But, he knows that he cannot have a nerve breakdown and fall in depression. It would not help the situation not even a slightest. Even it wills just worse the whole situation and the only one who is profiting from this is Itachi.

"ITACHI" he exclaimed in anger as loud as he could on the whole house.

Sasuke grabbed the first thing which was in his near and smashed it against the wall with full force, which subsequently broke into thousands of small pieces of glass.

Luckily, it was just a glass which got the worst of it.

Sasuke couldn't calm down. He got really furious and on the edge with his patience. If someone else would have been there with him, then it could have ended up more badly than just a broken glass.

After twenty minutes of bubbling he somehow managed to calm down. Then he went and sat down on the couch.

He leaned against the back of the couch, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He seriously needs to chill out and think about a plan how to rescue Naruto from Itachi´s filthy claws.

One thing was sure. Itachi just went too far with this. Kidnapping Naruto and laying his fingers o him, made Sasuke almost to throw up.

Just the mere thought of Itachi touching Naruto made his body shudder and he himself snorted in disgust.

"That bastard, he thinks he is the king of the world or something? With this, he couldn't low himself in my eyes more than he has already.

Itachi, you son of a bitch, I am ashamed that we share the same blood. You were the one who betrayed us and left for your lover not caring what will happen with me or our parents. Firstly, I was so pissed and hated you for what you have done but as the years have passed I slowly got aware and got a hang of what was your purpose for leaving even though, I haven't fully accepted it. But with this you just lowered yourself on the level of a criminal and a fucker and a sore in my eyes. I cannot look at you as my brother anymore. You will pay for this Itachi. I swear…."

In that moment his cell-phone rang.

He fished his mobile out from his pocket and checked the screen. But the number who was calling was an unknown number.

Sasuke had a bad feeling about it but in the end he pushed the green button.

"Hello?"

"Hi my cute little brother…" Sasuke´s widen in shock and his body completely paled and froze.

The familiar cold and sarcastic voice, was definitely Itachi´s.

"Itachi.."

"Yes it is me, my little brother…. "

"Don't call me your little brother…. You are not my brother anymore you, asshole. I know that you are imprisoning Naruto…"

"Oh…. I am amazed how brave you are…"

"So I am right…. You have kidnapped Naruto, haven´t you?"

"What if I say yes? Hmm?... You cannot do anything, you useless shit…"

Just one single word coming out from the mouth of that traitor was enough to make his blood boiling. He didn't consider Itachi as his brother anymore. What he had done up until now, is just too much on him.

"Who do you call a useless shit? Because I it was addressed to me, than I have to disappoint you, brother…" and the last word he said it with so much hate and despise that he surprised even himself.

"Really you think that you can even challenge me? Have you totally fall on your head or something? Do you even know who I AM?"

"I am not afraid of you Itachi. Not anymore. I will save Naruto before you lay a filthy finger on him. I swear that nothing can stop me from saving him and if I am forced to kill you, I will do it without any mercy you son of a bitch…."

"I see the little kitten is sticking out its claws… but honestly, you will need to try harder to impress me, Sasuke…."

"YOU asshole…. I have no time to play with you your stupid brainwashing game ….the only thing I want to know where are you hiding Naruto. NOW!"  
His voice jumped three octaves higher. He was furious and frustrated because Itachi is just making fun of him and he is enjoying it.

"Chill bro…. I will tell you where is Naruto, but you have to fulfill one and the most important condition. You will come to the address I will tell soon, ALL ALONE. Do you understand me? If you dare to break this condition, I will firstly rape Naruto in front of your eyes and then slowly slicing him into small pieces…."

"NO…. NO…. You don't dare to touch him you filthy asshole. I will be the one who will slice YOU into pieces ….." His infinite anger, despite and hate he felt towards Itachi was slowly building up inside of him.

All the things in his mind, which were just a trivial and inessential became now even more unimportant. The only THING which mattered was now NARUTO. Only Naruto mattered, nothing more or less.

Sasuke has made a resolve in which he had decided that even if this whole rescuing thing will costs his life, he wouldn't mind it. Naruto is so essential to him that he would rather die than living without him.

And Itachi knew that. He knew more than anyone how attached Sasuke is to Naruto and the best way how to get rid of his tiresome useless shit stain he just kidnapped Naruto knowing that Sasuke will fall for it.

He was so easily to trick that it was almost ridiculous.

"Okay…. I will do as you wish; you rat but tell me that address and the time." Sasuke was getting irritated to his bones and also impatient when it comes to such a thing like this.

Itachi then told him the address and the time of their meet. And then he hung up. Sasuke´s legs buckled and felt down on the ground with his eyes tearing and his body trembling.

Sasuke wasn't able to think rationally anymore. His mind was filling with angst, fear and terrifying, infinite anger and totally powerlessness. But the worse on this whole thing is that while Sasuke has to wait till he can see Naruto again, nobody knows about Naruto. If he is going through some torture or Itachi had mercy on him and didn´t harm him.

But as the minutes were passing, Sasuke was still sitting on the floor in the living room, with tears trailing down on his cheeks, and with empty glance looking at the wall.

…

Stay tuned :D


	10. The rescue

Sasuke was sitting on the floor in the living room, tears trailing down on his cheeks and with empty look in his eyes. He just couldn't control his emotions anymore. Why him? What did he do wrong that he must be punished so heavily?

Even though he knows that his older brother was always envious on him because their parents were paying most of their attention to him and not to Itachi and even they said that Sasuke will become the heir of the Uchiha family. That was the last drop for Itachi, who without any words disappeared.

After some years, he reappeared but he was not his usual self anymore. He became a heartless, emotionless murderer, who did stick at nothing. To reach his goal, he would do anything.

Even if demands to get rid of his own brother. He would not mind it. On contrary, it would be his pleasure. But firstly, he needed to lure him out to some abandoned place. And the best way is to kidnap his most precious person and threaten him with killing that person.

Of course, Itachi would not kill Naruto so easily. He is so depraved and sickened that he would not mind to lay his disgusting fingers on Naruto. Not caring about if Naruto wants it or not.

And that is what Sasuke fears the most. Knowing Itachi's nature, it wouldn't be so surprisingly.

"Ok, Stop crying." He said to himself. "I need to stop crying like a girl. Crying will not solve anything. If I want to get my Naruto back I have to get a hold on myself. My brother …" by that word he bit his tongue and spewed out in disgust.

He wasn't his brother anymore. It was disrespectful to call him a brother. He, a murderer, traitor and manipulator, who only see his own goals and do not care about anything but money, status and power.

"I have to stop him before something really bad would happen. I will not hesitate to kill you, Itachi. Not after kidnapping my Naruto. You think that I am just the most useless Uchiha ever, but the reality is different. Maybe back then, when you left us. But not know. The situation has drastically changed, you bastard. You will pay for this; I swear that you will pay for taking away the person I love the most."

He was mumbling for himself. But this seemed to help him, since he the stood up from the floor adjusting his clothes.

"Itachi, you think that I am that stupid and weak that I will walk into your trap unprepared? Then I have to disappoint you, you are not the only one, who has some connection here and there, you know. "He began maniacally laughing like a psycho or something.

"Your end is near my dearest brother and you even do not know about it, yet. But I assure you that you will regret everything what you did, for every misery and suffering you have cost me, you hear me?" and he began even loudly to laugh.

After some moments, he calmed down, getting his emotions back under the control. He cannot just stand here and do nothing. Now, every second was precious.

Sasuke immediately contacted the police department where his now missing husband was working. He told them about what happened and also about Itachi´s call.

The police demanded Sasuke to immediately go to see them. It would be spare lot of troubles and honestly, this isn't a topic suited for telephone calls. And so without wasting any more of time, he took his driving license, wallet and mobile and left the house.

He got in his car, started the engine and headed towards the police station. The officers were already waiting for him. Sasuke told them everything about what Itachi told him and about the meeting on which they agreed on.

"It is all you know?"

"Yes, it is. However, Itachi is aware that I would join forces with you and so he is prepared for this scenario. On the other hand, I have some connections, which will come handy. And he has no clue about them. But I will not tell about who I am talking, because I do not want to risk their safety etc… "

"It is ok, Mr. Uchiha. We accept that. If they will help us then we have no problem with them."

"I appreciate your words, officer."

"So we will meet before you have to meet up with Itachi to agree on the next steps."

"That is correct."

"Then we are done, Mr. Uchiha, for now. See you in two days time."

Sasuke stood up and shook hands with the officers before leaving the building. He knows that Itachi is watching him. And so he just acted naturally

After he got out from his car, in hurry he went to the house. He looked around to persuade himself that no one is watching him. And then suddenly, he noticed a black car standing not so far away from his own. It had blackened glass so he couldn't recognize who was sitting inside but he was sure that this car wasn't here before.

And it was more the suspicious. And so he turned his attention from the car and went in to the house. He closed the door behind and locked it twice. When he took of his shoes and coat, he went into the living room. He went up to the windows and pulled the certain away so he could have a clear vision on the street.

That black car was slowly passing by his home. Sasuke noticed two men sitting in the car. They wore black suits, glasses, and also they had a holster under their jackets.

Sasuke drew the curtain. Ok, this is getting serious here. He exhaled loudly. He went to the kitchen to make something to eat.

After he finished his meal, he stood up and put the dishes into the sink. He will wash them later, now he has still some business to settle. And so he headed towards the bedroom.

He opened the wardrobe. At the bottom there was a small box with a note. "DO NOT OPEN!"

He was hiding this for occasions like this one. He took the box and closed the wardrobe behind. Then he went up to their bed, put the box on it and opened it. The note wasn't there for fun. The box contained a spare mobile, gun and some bullets, knife, chains and pair of handcuffs.

He took the mobile phone into his hands and pushed the red button to switch on the phone. This mobile contained just one number. The number he should call in cases like that.

He pushed the call button and put the mobile to his ears. It rang two or three times before a deep voice on the other side answered.

"Sasuke what do you need?" They knew that if Sasuke is calling them, then there is a shit, in which the raven haired guy is in.

"Guys I will need your help to save my husband from Itachi´s claws." He said with a casual and steady tone.

"That rat has laid his finger on your husband?" the deep voice guy asked.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Do not worry bro, you can count on us. You know that Itachi is our enemy number one so, but do not beat the bush…what did that fucker said?"

Sasuke smirked. "Listen, Itachi told me to meet him in an abandoned hangar. He will certainly have Naruto with him. The time of the meeting is set on 5 pm. So it will be already dark outside. "

"Ok. Just give us the address and we will be there."

"You know what do in this case, don't you?"

"Of course we do, we are not amateurs."

"I know that more than well, so then can I rely on you guys?"

"We will not let you down boss; this will be an epic battle."

"So the address is…." And he dictates the address of the place. Without further words than he hung up with a satisfied grin on his face.

Then he turned off the phone, took out the battery and the SIM card, which he broke into pieces. Just in case and threw it into the trash ban.

He sat down on the bed and loaded the gun and put it back into the holster. Then he tested the sharpness of the knife.

"Itachi you are such in idiot. Do you think that I am such a fool that I will walk into your trap and let you kill me? Bitch please. Just now you will see that underestimating your little brother is a huge mistake."

And again he burst out in a maniacally laughter.

….

Two days later. The big day "D" of the meeting has finally arrived. The morning started as usual for the Uchiha boy. Although, he missed that he wasn't able to gave a morning kiss to his husband. But today, he was getting his husband back at all costs.

He got out from the bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower and to get ready. After that he dressed up and went into the kitchen to make something to eat. He missed his husband´s cooking so much. Not that, he wasn't able to cook but Naruto could cook even better and sometimes, he even surprised him with a breakfast in the bed.

While he was eating his toast and drinking his coffee, he went through the news, just to pass some time. He had still some time before meeting up with the officers. The others knew what to do.

There was no reason to panic. Everything was going according to plan. It was 12 o´clock, the highest time to get out. Sasuke took the holster with the gun, some plus bullets, a knife also he took one of Naruto´s bullet proof vests, which he found recently in their bedroom, his wallet, driving license and got into his car.

On the way, the only thing he was able to think of was his Naruto and his safety. But then he noticed in the rear-view mirror that a black car is closely following him.

He knows that these are Itachi´s men. Luckily, he managed to brush them off before he reached the meeting point with the police. When he arrived there, the officers were already there. He parked his car next to the others.

When he got out from the car, he approached the officers.

"Ah… Mr. Uchiha. Glad to see you again."

"I am glad to see you to, officers."

"Ok. Let´s get to the point. So… where should we begin?"

"So as we agreed back then, I will go inside alone. You will be outside waiting what will happen. Your only thing would be encircle the whole hangar and be watchful so he would not escape. "

"Then I think we can dismiss this little meeting and head towards the real place."

After that the officers and Sasuke got into their cars. Of course the officers were with their civil cars and not with the official police cars.

Sasuke let the officers go forehead, while he was checking if someone wasn't watching them. Luckily he couldn't see the black car anywhere near.

It was a three hours driving till he arrived there. The officers were already hiding a little bit further from the hangar so they did not evoke any suspicion. Sasuke drove really close to the hangar, which seemed to be dilapidated and abandoned for a decade or two.

He parked his car right in the front of that hangar. He took his holster, put some bullets into his pocket, and adjusted his bulletproof vest under his coat before getting out and slapping the car door behind.

When he stepped into the building, it was dark everywhere and deafening silence. He could hear his own footsteps. Instinctively he pulled his gun nearer to his body.

He went further in but there was no one to be found, at least he thought so. But then suddenly, one of the lamps switched on. He gulped dryly and made one step closer. Then suddenly and other lamp switched on. This time the lamp was directed in the direction where Naruto was.

Sasuke froze at the moment when the light reveals the corner in which Naruto could be found. Naruto was sitting on the floor, his hands chained behind his head up to the pillar. His eyes were covered by a red rag also his mouth was tapped with a grey tape. But what is even worse is that some dried stains of blood could be recognized on his head, hair. Also his clothes were slightly torn.

When he heard some footsteps Naruto lifted his head and tried to say something but it was all in vain cause the tape. Sasuke knew that it wouldn't be a great idea to run towards Naruto and tried to free him.

"Itachi, show yourself you rat."

Sasuke cried out loudly. Another lamp switched on. In that moment Itachi appeared.

"If it is not my cute little brother…" He said sarcastically. Sasuke scoffed

"Spare me with that shit, Itachi."

"Ts… what a bad attitude you are showing Sasuke. You have already forgotten how to greet your brother?"

"You are not my brother, you monster." Sasuke stated it coldly.

"Come on, why these harsh words?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He is just trying to piss him off.

"…."

"Aren't you happy that you can see me after a long time?"

"Not a slightest bit you, murderer."

"Murderer? Me? Do not make me laugh, Sasuke. You have must hit your head really strongly to spill such nonsense."

"I am not spilling nonsense and you know it. But that is not why we met… "

"You are right."

Sasuke again rolled his eyes in annoyance. "What do you want from me, you killer?"

"Honestly, I called you here because we have some unfinished business with each other and secondly I just get interested in your husband, who dam is really something." And he licked perversely his lower lip.

Sasuke´s blood was boiling. His body began to shiver with disgust when he heard Naruto´s name coming out from his mouth.

"You better do not touch him or otherwise you are death, you hear me?" He literally barked at him.

Itachi just chuckled. "You are so cute when you are barking like a dog. But you are like a Chihuahua who can bark but it is harmless.

"Watch your mouth, Itachi."

Itachi raised his eyebrows "Otherwise what? Will you bite me? Oh come on, you stand no chance against me, little brother."

And he began to laugh maniacally like a total psycho. Sasuke had to take three or four deep breaths to calm down. He mustn't lose his nerve otherwise it could fire out really badly for him and especially for his husband.

"So, let´s do not beat the bush and get to the point, already. What do you really want from me? And why did you kidnap Naruto? If you have something against me then you should have told me earlier, leaving Naruto out of this mess."

"I could have done that, but it wouldn't be so funny. And frankly, seeing you suffer is just so satisfying. "

"You…. "

"But you know from the very start since I came back that the only thing except for your husband, is your place as the heir of the Uchiha."

"You of son of a bitch…. I have known that you are aiming for my place but I would never think that you would not just take ma place also snatch my husband away… Tell me why do you hate me so much? What did I do to you?"

"In particular nothing, it is just that you were in the center of everything. You were named as the heir, you got married, you got everything you wanted… and me? I got nothing….. That is why I become so jealous that I went abroad and was planning revenge. And now is the time to bring this to an end. "

"So you want to kill me?"

"To cut the story short, yes."

Naruto hearing those words began to struggle but it was meaningless since he was chained and also blindfolded.

Itachi looked at Naruto. "Stop struggling Naruto. It is useless; soon you will become mine and only mine. "

Naruto by the mere thought of it almost vomited. He began to struggle even more but the chains were holding him still.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with fear in his eyes. Naruto looked like a trapped animal which soon will be eaten up.

Itachi burst out in a loudly maniacally laughter. Then he turns back to Sasuke.

"I think it is the highest time to say good-bye." And then he just gave a signal to his men, but nothing happened.

Now Sasuke was the one who was smirking. Itachi confusingly looked around but his men were nowhere to be found.

"What the hell is going on?" He was shouting.

"Do you think that I am that stupid, "brother"?"

"Itachi looked at him. "What the fuck?"

"I am not alone here, you damn mother fucker. You better surrender or you will end up really badly."

Itachi began to shake his head in disbelief. " NO…. No… it cannot be that… "

"Yes it can…" and he point his gun at Itachi.

"You cannot kill me just like that, can you?"

"It would be my pleasure, but I won't do it. Your place is behind the bars where you will stay for rest of your life."

"Hah, in your dreams you little fucker. " And he tries to run away but when he opened the door and step out, a whole commando was waiting for him. He literally ran into their arms so they had no problem to arrest him.

Meanwhile…

Sasuke put the gun into the holster and run towards Naruto. He freed his hands, took of the rag and tape from his mouth.

"ouch… " Naruto hissed loudly.

"I am sorry." Sasuke immediately apologized. Naruto seeing Sasuke by him wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Sasuke instinctively wrapped his arms around Naruto.

"I am so glad that you are safe."

"Me too. I hope that Itachi bastard did not harm you."

"He tried but I manage to protect myself, it is not a coincidence that I am detective, you know."

Sasuke smiled and gave a light kiss on his forehead.

"Glad to hear that. I think it is time to go home."

"Oh yes, let´s get out of this place ASAP… I want to be with you, alone. If you catch my meaning." And he leaned closer and licked Sasuke´s ear.

"It seems that someone is aiming for a punishment?" he said half-seriously, half-jokingly.

"Oh yes, punish me in every way you want."

"You…. "

And then they shared a long deep and passionate kiss.

Stay tuned :D


End file.
